1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of foldable eyeglasses that can be used as a necklace when folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of eyeglasses can usually be folded along hinged portions between their templates and main frame. Nevertheless, the pair of folded eyeglasses still occupies a relatively large space, which is inconvenient to their user in carriage. In addition, the folded pair of eyeglasses might be damaged inadvertently when put in a pocket, e.g., it might fall from the pocket or be crushed by an external impact. Further, the folded pair of eyeglasses may cause a bulge of the pocket and thus adversely affect appearance of the user. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design to solve these problems.